Fred Jones turns Caillou and Boris into girls and gets grounded
Transcript Crash Bandicoot: I Finally Made The Openings To Crash Team Racing From 1995, Crash Nitro Kart From 1998, And Crash Tag Team Racing From 2001: Real Not Fake! Crunch Bandicoot: Crash Bandicoot, How Dare You Make Openings, That's It! I'm Calling Visitors! Crunch Bandicoot: Crash Bandicoot, You Have Some Visitors Who Wants To See You! Sonic: I'm Sonic The Hedgehog, I'm So Mad At You For Making The Three Video Game Openings! Dr. Neo Cortex: I'm Dr. Neo Cortex, Crash Bandicoot, Crash Team Racing Was Never Released In 1995, It Released In 1999, Crash Nitro Kart Was Never Released In 1998, It Released In 2003, And Crash Tag Team Racing Was Never Released In 2001, It Released In 2005! Tails: I'm Miles Tails Prower, Tomorrow June 16th 2017, You'll Have Speech Therapy With Mrs. Leah Morgan At 12:40 PM! Knuckles: I'm Knuckles The Echidna, I Can't Stand You Making The Fake Video Game Openings! Tiny Tiger: I'm Tiny Tiger, Crash Bandicoot, How Dare You Make The Fake Video Game Openings Related To Crash Bandicoot, I'm Serious! Shadow: I'm Shadow The Hedgehog, I'm So Angry At You For Making Fake Video Game Openings Related To Crash Bandicoot! Amy Rose: I'm Amy Rose, You Are A Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bandicoot And A Bad Universal Character User! Dr. Eggman: I'm Dr. Eggman, You Will Go In The Morning On June 21st 2017 To Achieve Center At 7:20 AM With Mrs. Nikki At 8:00 AM! Amy Rose: This will teach you a strong lesson, You Will Be Wearing Nappies Because You Are Grounded For Tranquility! Sonic: Yes! We will wear a nappie because you look like a baby! And you'll be taking pee pees and poo poos instead of the toilet! And there will be no Computer, no Fake Video Game Openings, no Crash Bandicoot characters, no Crash Bandicoot video games and apps, and Furthermore! Dr. Neo Cortex: There's no fast food of any kind! The only things you will eat are raw eggs, Swiss cheese, Grape nuts, and prunes! Crash Bandicoot: No! I hate raw eggs, Swiss cheese, Grape nuts, and prunes! Crunch Bandicoot: Too Bad! Those are the only things you will eat from now on! Tails: You Will Be Forced To Watch Primetime Shows Like Happy Days, Laverne And Shirley, Family Ties, Perfect Strangers, Full House, Futurama, Family Matters, Step By Step, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, The Simpsons, South Park And Others Not Related To Crash Bandicoot! Knuckles: Also baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora The Explorer, Thomas And Friends, Bob The Builder, Blue's Clues, Sesame Street, Sid The Science Kid, Lazy Town, Super Wings, Clangers, Curious George, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, Jungle Junction, Jake And The Never Land Pirates, Special Agent Oso, Higgly Town Heroes, Jojo's Circus, The Koala Brothers, Bear In The Big Blue House, PB&J Otter, Rolie Polie Olie, Stanley, The Book Of Pooh, Clifford The Big Red Dog, Caillou, Arthur, Go Diego Go, The Backyardigans, Jay Jay The Jet Plane, Dive Olly Dive, Gerald McBoing Boing, Ruff Ruff Tweet And Dave, Ni Hao Kai Lan, Super Why And Others Not Related To Crash Bandicoot! Tiny Tiger: And Movies Like Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Shrek, Monsters Inc, Ice Age, Finding Nemo, Shrek 2, Shark Tale, The Incredibles, Robots, Madagascar, Ice Age 2: The Meltdown, Cars And Others Not Related To Crash Bandicoot! Shadow: And Music Like Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Rick Astley, Rusted Root, Hoobastank, Ruth B, Twenty One Pilots, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatmen's World, Slayer, Enya And Others Not Releated To Crash Bandicoot! Amy Rose: And Video Games Like Sonic Heroes, Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, Samba De Amigo, Jet Set Radio, Crazy Taxi, Space Channel 5, Nights: Into Dreams, Donkey Kong Country, Yoshi's Island DS, Wario Ware, The New Super Mario Bros DS And Others Not Related To Crash Bandicoot! Dr. Eggman: I Agree What Amy Rose Says! Crunch Bandicoot: Now Start Watching, Listening, And Playing Not Related To Crash Bandicoot! Crash Bandicoot: Looks Like I'm Stuck Wearing Diapers And What's I'm Forced To Watch From Now On! TV Announcer: Coming Up Next On PBS Kids: It's Bob The Builder! Category:Fred Jones Gets Grounded